thespotfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GlockProductions/Viva Las Vegas
(scene starts out with Stan driving a stolen orange 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle SS396 Hardtop Coupe with Rigby next to him, and both have bloodshot eyes and are hyper, and sirens are in the backround) 'Stan: '''VIVA LAS VEGAS! YEAH! WE'S GUNNA GET GAMBLING! (looks up) How ya doing up there, jackass? (scene shows the left side of the car with Pit tied to the hood, struggling and crying) '''Pit: '''I DON'T WANNA GO, YOU ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU AND RIGBY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE COCAINE! '''Rigby: '''WHO GIVES A CRAP? (scene switches to the car crashed into a lamppost, 2 people run over, sirens, and the three are standing in front of a casino, Rigby and Stan are normal again) '''Pit: '''We only have 5 bucks and we are probably gunna lose it! '''Rigby: '''Who cares? (Rigby and Stan run inside and Pit goes in after them) (scene switches to Rigby standing near a roulette game, and Stan races over with the 5 dollar bill in his hand with Pit close behind) '''Stan: '''Put it all on the big dawg, f**ktard! (Pit tries to grab the bill, but is stopped by Stan's other hand) '''Pit: '''Don't listen to him, he's high on cocaine! '''Stan: '''Don't listen to him, he's a big piece of shit! (the ball lands on number 35) '''Roulette Employee: '''House wins, dickfart. '''Stan: '''Beep boop boop we're f**ked. '''Pit: '''Douchebag, now we're outta money! How are we gunna pay for the gasoline back home? '''Rigby: '''Well, I suggest we start gambling. Meanwhile, first I'm gunna ruin my liver. See ya in the emergency room, fatasses! (all three look at each other, then split up) (MONTAGE: Stan is shown pooping on a craps table, Rigby is drinking a lot of wine, Pit plays poker, Stan is playing Russian Roulette with his Anaconda and 3 guys, Rigby is drunk and playing 21 Blackjack, Pit plays Slapjack and loses. {Music: King For A Day by Green Day}) (TIME LAPSE: Stan is drunk, carrying a bottle of vodka, and sits at a slot machine, and Pit and a drunken Rigby are behind him) '''Pit: '''Dude, we need to go. The cops are coming! '''Stan: '''Authority can suck my dick! (Stan smashes the empty bottle in the entry slot and pulls the lever, but he loses) '''Stan: '''Hey, robococksucker, give me my f**kin money back! '''Slot Machine: '{autotuned} Well geez, all ya had to do was ask. (suddenly a pile of money flows out of the slot) 'Pit: '''Oh shitburgers, we are so filthy f**kin' rich. (Stan turns around with Aviator sunglasses) '''Stan: '(deep voice) THAT IS MY F**KIN MONEY. (scene then shows Stan and Rigby driving the Chevelle again with Pit once again tied to the hood) '''Stan: '''Lets go home. We've got our money. '''Rigby: '''Yeah. (Stan then drives for a second, then looks at the left) '''Stan: '''Oooh, heroin, meth, coke, and acid! (the car veers to the left with Pit letting out a scream) (credits roll in) teh end. Category:Blog posts